Robert Davi
Robert John Davi (born June 26, 1953)Cigar Aficionado | People Profile | Robert Davi is an American actor and jazz singer who plays Agent Bailey Malone on the Profiler. Early life Davi was born in Astoria, Queens, New York, the son of Maria (née Rulli) and Sal Davi. His mother was an Italian American and his father was a native of Southern Italy; Davi spoke Italian during his childhood. He attended Seton Hall, a Catholic high school in Patchogue (Long Island), New York. He has two sisters, Yvonne Davi (deceased), and Michelle (Davi) Queal. He graduated from Hofstra University, the same alma mater as fellow James Bond villain Christopher Walken. Davi was drawn to Hofstra because of the school's Shakespearean "round" theatre. Acting career Davi made his motion picture debut in Contract On Cherry Street, in which he shared the screen with, Frank Sinatra. Since then he's continued to work with the biggest names in Hollywood – Marlon Brando, Clint Eastwood, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Benicio del Toro, James Franco, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Bruce Willis, and Roberto Benigni, among others. He's been in such movies as The Goonies, Die Hard, Showgirls, Son of the Pink Panther, and in the 1989 James Bond Licence to Kill]] as the villain Franz Sanchez, a South American drug lord and murderer.http://www.jamesbondmm.co.uk/bond-villains/robert-davi On TV, he starred as Commander Acastus Kolya on Stargate Atlantis, appeared in two-part episodes of Criminal Minds, and played Supervisory Special Agent Baily Malone of the FBI Violent Criminal Apprehesion Program / VICAP in 88 episodes of his own NBC series, Profiler. In 1989 Davi appeared as Mafia Albert Cerrico in the television series Wiseguy, in the 10 episode Mafia arc titled Garbage Wars. He also sang in the first installment of the arc, called Le Lacrime de Amore Pt I. In 2011, Davi appeared alongside Val Kilmer and Christopher Walken in the gangster movie Kill the Irishman. The film, in which Davi played Mafia hitman Ray Ferritto, is a biopic of Danny Greene, an Irish-American mob boss who warred with the Cleveland crime family during the 1970s. Currently, Davi can be seen in Game of Death with Wesley Snipes. Directing career In 2007, Davi made his directorial debut with The Dukes, a parable for today about how the current economic crisis is affecting the everyman. The story follows the members of a once successful Doo Wop group who, like most of the world, have fallen on hard times. The film is about chasing the American Dream, even when the reality of that dream is changing faster than you can run. It stars Chazz Palminteri, Robert Davi, and Peter Bogdanovich. The Dukes was acclaimed and was selected for the premiere section at the Rome Film Festival, along with other filmmakers such as Francis Ford Coppola, Sean Penn, Robert Redford, Sidney Lumet, and Gavin Hood. Davi was the only first-time director in the premiere section. The film was then invited to the Monte Carlo Comedy Film Festival, where it received awards for best first-time director and best screenplay. Following this, The Dukes was invited to the Alpe d'Huez International Comedy Film Festival in France, amongst others. Recording career Even as far back as high school, Davi received acclaim for his singing, being awarded first place in the prestigious New York State School Music Association’s — Solo Competition, singing Vincent Youmans' Without A Song. As a young man, Davi studied classically under several of the top vocal teachers, Samuel Margolis and Danial Ferro of Juilliard and later, opera great Tito Gobbi. Davi did in fact damage his voice, claiming he was baritone with the heart of a tenor and had pushed too hard, too early.http://jerrysaravia.blogspot.com/2011/05/interview-with-robert-davi-man-of-many.html However, it isn't until recently that he has become successful as a singer. With a thirty-piece orchestra, Davi recorded his first album at the famous Capitol Records Building in Hollywood (where Frank Sinatra recorded on many occasions). The album contains all-new arrangements by composer Nic. tenBroek; it was produced by Phil Ramone, engineered by Dan Wallin, and mixed by Al Schmitt. The album, "Davi Sings Sinatra — On The Road To Romance", was released October 24, 2011. In December 2012 Davi appeared along with Roger Cicero in the French/German Arte TV program Durch die Nacht mit.... The episode was shot in the Little Italy area of New York City and featured conversation between Cicero and Davi and solos of Sinatra standards by both performers. Personal life Davi is an outspoken conservative and often speaks at Republican gatherings. He has been invited to comment on numerous political shows and backed John McCain during his presidential campaign. He narrated several film montages that aired during the 2008 Republican National Convention.Robert Davi Backstage at the Republican National Convention Davi also spoke at the 2009 Conservative Political Action Conference in Washington, D.C. Davi is a devout Roman Catholic and regularly speaks of God or relates passages from the Bible in speaking.Washington Times He is a frequent guest on Fox News's late-night satire program Red Eye w/ Greg Gutfeld. Davi's children are Sean Christian Davi (born 1981), with Jeri McBride, and Ariana Marie Davi (born April 3, 1990), Frances Davi (born 1992), and Isabella Davi and Nicholas Edward Davi (twins, born on January 11, 2001), with Christine Bolster. Davi is an avid cigar smoker, having started in early adulthood. He also has been seen in public and in films and television programs smoking cigarettes, but not as often as cigars. Filmography *''Contract on Cherry Street'' (1977) (TV) - Mickey Sinardos, Greek hijacker *''Charlie's Angels'' (1978) (TV series) - Ritchie *''And Your Name Is Jonah'' (1979) (TV) - Dickie *''From Here to Eternity'' (1979) (mini TV series) - Guard *''The Legend of the Golden Gun'' (1979) (TV) - William Quantrill *''Alcatraz: The Whole Shocking Story'' (1980) (TV) - Hubbard *''City Heat'' (1984) - Nino *''The A-Team'' (1984) - Boyle (episode "Sheriffs of Rivertown") *''The Goonies'' (1985) - Jake Fratelli *''Hunter'' (1985) (TV series) - Sonny Dunbar *''The Equalizer'' (1986) (TV series) - Michael Riegert *''Raw Deal'' (1986) - Max Keller *''Wild Thing'' (1987) - Chopper *''Terrorist on Trial: The United States vs. Salim Ajami'' (1988) (TV) - Salim Ajami *''Action Jackson'' (1988) - Tony Moretti *''L.A. Law'' (1988) (TV series) - Dominic Simonetti *''Die Hard'' (1988) - FBI Special Agent Johnson *''Traxx'' (1988) - Aldo Palucci *''Licence to Kill'' (1989) - Franz Sanchez *''Wiseguy'' (1989) (TV series) - Albert Cerrico *''Peacemaker (1990 film)|Peacemaker'' (1990) - Det. Sgt. Frank Ramos *''Deceptions'' (1990) (TV) - Jack 'Harley' Kessler *''Maniac Cop 2'' (1990) - Det. Sean McKinney *''Predator 2'' (1990) - Captain Phil Heinemann *''Amazon (1990 film)|Amazon'' (1990) - Dan *''Legal Tender'' (1991) - Fix Cleary *''Under Surveillance'' (1991) - *''White Hot: The Mysterious Murder of Thelma Todd'' (1991) (TV) - Lucky Luciano *''FBI: The Untold Stories'' (????) (TV series) - Donnie Brasco *''The Taking of Beverly Hills'' (1991) - Robert Masterson *''Wild Orchid II: Two Shades of Blue'' (1992) - Sully *''Center of the Web'' (1992) - Richard Morgan *''Illicit Behavior'' (1992) - Lt. Matt Walker *''Christopher Columbus: The Discovery'' (1992) - Martin Pinzon *''Maniac Cop III: Badge of Silence'' (1993) - Det. Sean McKinney *''Night Trap'' (1993) - Mike Turner *''Son of the Pink Panther'' (1993) - Hans Zarba *''Quick'' (1993) - Matthew Davenport *''No Contest'' (1994) - Sergeant Crane *''The Dangerous'' (1994) - Billy Davalos *''Blind Justice'' (1994) - Alacran *''The November Men'' (1994) (uncredited) - Robert Davi *''Cops and Robbersons'' (1994) - Osborn *''Cyber Vengeance'' (1995) - R.D. Crowley *''VR.5'' (1995) (TV series) - Simon Buchanan *''Codename: Silencer'' (1995) - Eddie Cook *''Delta of Venus'' (1995) (voice) - The Collector *''Showgirls'' (1995) - Al Torres *''Absolute Aggression'' (1996) - R. D. Crowley *''For Which He Stands'' (1996) - Carlito Escalara *''The Zone'' (1995) - Rowdy Welles *''An Occasional Hell'' (1996) - Trooper Larry Abbott *''The Beneficiary'' (1997) (TV) - Gil Potter *''The Bad Pack'' (1998) - McQue *''Batman Beyond'' (1999) (TV series) (voice) - Dr. Mike Morgan *''My Little Assassin'' (1999) (TV) - Frank Sturgis *''The Pretender'' (1999–2000) (TV series) - Agent Bailey Malone *''Profiler'' (1996–2000) (TV series) - Agent Bailey Malone *''Soulkeeper'' (2001) - Mallion *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2002) - Merlin/Milner *''Verdict in Blood'' (2002) (TV) - Wade Waters *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' (2002) (VG) (voice) - Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez *''The 4th Tenor'' (2002) - Ierra *''The Hot Chick'' (2002) - Stan, April's Dad *''Hitters'' (2002) - Nick *''One Last Ride'' (2003) - Father *''Call Me: The Rise and Fall of Heidi Fleiss'' (2004) (TV) - Ivan Nagy *''Karen Sisco'' (2004) (TV series) - Denton *''Halo 2'' (2004) (VG) (voice) - Rtas 'Vadumee (SpecOps Leader) *''Breaking Vegas'' (2005) (TV series) - Narrator *''In the Mix'' (2005) - Fish *''Huff'' (2006) (TV series) - Dickins *''Scarface: The World Is Yours'' (2006) (VG) (voice) - Alejandro "Alex" Sosa *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2004–2006, 2008) (TV series) - Commander Acastus Kolya *''The Dukes'' (2007) - Danny (also: directorial debut) *''Halo 3'' (2007) (VG) (voice) - Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadumee *''An American Carol'' (2008) - Aziz *''American Summer'' (2009) - Himself *''The Butcher'' (2009) - Murdoch *''Magic Man'' (2009) - Simpson *''Spring Break '83'' (2010) - Dean Whitter *''Magic (2010 film)|Magic'' (2010) - Dr. David Ortero *''One in the Gun'' (2010) - Vincent *''Ballistica'' (2010) - Macarthur *''Apocalypse Island'' (Documentary) (2010) - Narrator *''Game of Death (2010 film)|Game of Death'' (2010) - Frank Smith *''Doonby'' (2011) - Sheriff Woodley *''Kill the Irishman'' (2011) - Ray Ferritto *''Swamp Shark'' (2011) - Sheriff Watson *''The Iceman'' (2012) Leonard Marks *''A Long Way Off'' (2013) - Frank References External links * Category:Actors